naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaheer
'''Zaheer '''is the leader of the Red Lotus, a martial arts master, and an anarchist, who strongly believes in the foundation of a new world order without the Order of the White Lotus, the Four Nations, or the Avatar. He is also a master airbender and has the ability of flight since the Harmonic Convergence of 171 AG, the arch-nemesis of Avatar Korra and her friends, and one of the five main antagonists of the series. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Personality Zaheer is a staunch anarchist who sees chaos as the only acceptable world order. He is willing to destroy anyone who stands against him and resorts to extreme measures in his campaign to eliminate the governments of the world. However, he is not indiscriminately violent, as he shows no desire to needlessly attack others who pose no threat to him or his ideals, which was demonstrated when he told Ming-Hua to release an innocent radio operator in Ba Sing Se. At the same time, he genuinely cares for the people he trusts, such as P'Li, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua, whom he treats as equals even though he is their leader. Zaheer's affection for P'Li was of such magnitude that she was his last earthly tether and it was only after her death that he was able to fly. However, his more caring nature does not prevent him from doing away with those whom he deems a liability for his goals, as exemplified when he condemned Aiwei's spirit to roam the Fog of Lost Souls for eternity. He is clever and innovative, able to plan quickly and efficiently, as well as charming and charismatic when he needed to be, enabling him to sweet talk his way into homes or strike deals with people. He is intelligent and patient, though he is also capable of ruthless violence, as demonstrated by his murder of Hou-Ting and attempted murders of Tonraq and Korra. Although generally composed, he can lose his temper in complete defeat, as evidenced when he started to rant upon witnessing Korra's survival. Though he does not care for the idea of nations, Zaheer has an affinity for the Air Nomads' philosophy and mindset, save for their pacifistic nature. When he became an airbender, he took it as a sign that the path of the Red Lotus was a righteous one and used his knowledge of Air Nomad culture to quickly develop his new skills. Blaming governments and world leaders to be the cause of the greatest imbalances in the world, Zaheer holds the belief that chaos and disorder is the only true order, a philosophy that promotes chaos and pandemonium as the true attributes of freedom and individuality. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Master - Despite only having airbending abilities for a short time and being self-taught, Zaheer displays high proficiency in the art. He is capable of creating large air currents capable of knocking people off balance, as well as increase his agility to evade attacks, enabling him to take on multiple benders at a time. Although he is not as powerful as a full-fledged master like Tenzin, he was proficient enough in combat to more or less hold his own against the more experienced airbender, though he needed the assistance of his companions to defeat the master. He is also capable of using a glider, both in combat and as a means of transportation despite having no training in using one. He can take on multiple opponents at once and, since he is not a pacifist like most airbenders, he also uses his airbending in a more offensive and even lethal manner, such as pulling the air out of Hou-Ting's lungs and suffocating her. **Flight Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Master Other Skills *Martial Artist Master - Prior to obtaining airbending, Zaheer was a master in several forms of martial arts and had extensive combat experience. *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Airbending Knowledge - Zaheer is also well-versed in Air Nomad philosophy and history, mainly teachings of the legendary airbender, Guru Laghima, whom he holds in high regard. *Spiritual Meditation *Public Speaking Zenkai *Air Sage Mode Zenkai Special Ability * Equipment *Glider Staff Relationships Friends/Allies *The Red Lotus **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li (Girlfriend) Former Allies *Aiwei *Unalaq Enemies *Avatar Korra (Arch-enemy) *Team Avatar **Mako **Bolin **Asami Sato **Ben **Jinora *Order of the White Lotus *World Leaders **President Raiko **Lord Zuko **Earth Queen Hou-Ting **Fire Lord Izumi **King Wu *The Air Nation **Tenzin **Bumi **Kai **Opal **Ikki **Meelo *Kya *The Metal Clan **Suyin Beifong **Wei and Wing *Cheif Tonraq *Cheifs Desna and Eska *Cheif Sokka Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Zaheer/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Human Category:Airbenders Category:Red Lotus Category:Villains Alliance Category:Vanderich Category:Main Antagonists Category:Special Warpowers Category:Airbending Masters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Zenkai Users Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Main Characters